Maid for A Day
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: After the events of Silencer, Marinette dresses up in her maid outfit to be his maid for the day and hoping of telling him how she feels. How will it all go?


**Maid for A Day**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to my first Miraculous fanfic. After watching what I first thought was a goofy cartoon show turns out to be pretty good, and ever since the episode Silencer, I've been starting to slowly ship Luka and Marinette. So I decided to this short little fanfic in response of that, and I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous! **

Marinette had stood alone on the Couffaine houseboat waiting for Luka to come. Ever since the akuma incident that claimed her friend, Marinette now couldn't stop thinking about the young guitarist especially his love confession to her both as Silencer and again as himself. She soon realized she was beginning to grow feelings for Luka. At first she was at war with herself yes she liked Adrian long before Luka showed up, but Luka had always been there for her, whenever she was upset, Luka would be there, whenever Chloe and Sabrina would start to bully her, Luka was there, and whenever she just wanted to hang out with a friend but everyone else was busy on certain days, Luka would be there for her. She soon decided that it was best to move on from Adrian but keep him in her circle of friends. But here she was on the Couffaine houseboat dressed in the waitress outfit she wore during the Ladybug and Cat Noir movie. She had devised a plan that would have her reveal her feelings to Luka and she had butterflies in her stomach. Made worse when Juleka, texted her that she and her brother were right around the corner.

"Oh Tikki this was a bad idea I'm beginning to regret it already!" She said as her kwami appeared.

"Why, you were so confident this morning before you went to school." Tikki said with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, but what if he thinks it's weird?" Marinette asked as she went into her usual panic ranting. "You know it doesn't really matter anyway because once he sees me like this he'll laugh and say I'm the goofiest song he ever heard, then he'll just end up breaking it off with me and Adrien is with Kagame, and I'll end up alone for the rest of my life!" She said as she fell to her knees her hands covering her ace.

"MARINETTE!" Tikki shouted as Marinette looked up with at her kwami. "You know that's not true. Luka loves you, and he loves when you act silly, it always puts a smile on his face. So don't worry even if things go wrong, Luka is always there to pick you up." Marinette wiped the tears that were falling on her face as she picked herself up and stood up.

"Thanks Tikki, I needed that." Marinette said as Tikki smiled. Marinette than caught something in the corner of her eye as she saw Juleka and Luka coming around the corner. "Quick Tikki hide!" She said as Tikki hid in her purse. Marinette ran down below the deck of the ship to Luka's cabin and closed the door behind her. She stood there taking slow deep breaths. She could hear Luka calling out to his sister and then heard his footsteps approaching the door. With one last breath she closed her eyes and bowed as Luka opened the door. "Welcome home Luka." She said in her most graceful tone of voice. Luka was taking aback by this as his face turned red and his heart beating louder than any song he ever heard. In his eyes all he could see was sparkles seeing Marinette in the outfit she was wearing as she rose from her bowing position and giving a cute giggle. This was enough to have Luka just freeze there as Marinette then went back to panicking. "Oh nonono!" She said as she walked up to him. "Luka are you okay!" She said lightly clapping her hands on his cheeks as he finally snapped out of it.

"Yeah I'm okay." Luka said in assurance. "Its just, wow Marinette you look so beautiful." Marinette blushed at his comment.

"T-thanks Luka." She said scratching the back of her ear nervously. "Since you've been doing nice things for me, I decided to do this for you being your personal maid for the day." Luka was awestruck by her saying this.

"You didn't have to do all this." Luka said as a frown soon fell upon Marinette's face. Luka felt bad as he quickly put a hand on her shoulder. "But it's sweet of you to do it anyway." Marinette's frown soon turned into a smile as Luka gave a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset the girl he was in love with.

For the rest of the day, the two spend their time together, Marinette helping to clean his room, she didn't bother cleaning the rest of the ship since his mother liked it messy. She did other small things around the houseboat for him like serving his favorite drink and in return he would have her listen to a new piece of music he was making. As always Marinette was taking away by the sound of Luka's guitar as he was playing it, closing her eyes and swaying back and forth to the music. Later on, Marinette helped tutor him with upcoming tests and homework he had. As it got dark, Marinette surprised him even more as she had volunteered to cook dinner for him.

"Mmm! Marinette this is amazing!" Luka said taken away by Marinette's cooking.

"Thanks, it's a Chinese recipe my mom taught me." Marinette said with a smile. Just than Luka got up and got a second plate and silverware and put them next to him at the table.

"Here, you should have some." He said as Marinette then shook her head.

"No, I'm suppose to be your maid for the day remember? Do whatever it is you ask." She replied.

"I know that." Luka responded. "And one of the things I'm asking is for you to eat along with me." Marinette blushed a little as she then gave a slight little nod before sitting down next to him and ate careful not to stain her outfit. After dinner, she was left alone to wash the dishes while Luka went down to his cabin to practice on his guitar. When he was done practicing, he heard Marinette's footsteps as she had come in with a plate of macaroons.

"My parents came by to drop these off for a little dessert. Fresh from the oven!" She said proudly, however as she got closer, she tripped as the small little snacks began flying.

"Marinette!" Luka shouted as he reached out to catch her as the two landed on the bed nearby, Luka on top of her. The two then looked at each other straight in the eyes both sides blushing. "I-I think we should get the macaroons off the floor." Luka stuttered as he got up only to have Marinette reach up to him pulling him back down close to her.

"No wait!" She shouted as Luka was surprised by Marinette's actions. "Please stay like this a little while longer." The two remained there silent as Marinette still had her arms wrapped around Luka's waist. "Luka, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"Well remember you told me all of that stuff about how I am the song that has played in your head and all?" Marinette asked as Luka nodded. "Well what if I told you I'm hearing your song too, in my heart?" Luka's eyes grew wide. It didn't take a genius to find out what it meant, after all he said it straight to her in his own way.

"Marinette, I don't know what to say." Luka said.

"I do." Marinette said as she slowly pulled Luka closer to her, both of them closing their eyes as they were locked in a passionate kiss.

**The End**

**Well I hope you all enjoy my first Ladybug fanfic, not sure if I'll do more of these in the future but again thanks for reading. **

**This is Disneyanimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
